Future World Events 2009
2009 January 2008 December *Ramzan Kadyrov, the president of Chechenya is elected president of Russia. In his inaugural speech he swears that Russia will avenge for the deaths of 35,000 South Ossetians, Abzkhazians, and Russians killed by Everetti and Georgian forces in August. *Everetti government releases statement denying the Russian claim of 35,000 deaths. Begins reviewing droid kill count. Everetti President calls for international action to contain Russian aggression; calls new Russian President a terrorist. *Everetti military at the New Pentagon and FBI Cyber Crime Division agents track down cyber terrorists exploiting the recent Internet Explorer security leak. Twelve Everetti citizens are detained for investigation. Another thirty five suspects internationally have been added to the Everetti Cyber Terrorism Most Wanted List. *Armenia signs peace treaties with Turkey and Azerbaijan. *Mexico and Indonesia are admitted to BRIC, which is renamed to IMBRIC. *Everett and Israel sign Nuclear Weapons Treaty. Everetti SBR droids begin construction of SDI Defense laser turrets in Jerusalem, Haifa and Beersheba. Israeli nuclear arsenal is dismantled and replaced with standard grade fusion warheads. Droid technology given to Israeli government and IWI Industries under Everetti Non-Proliferation License. *The United States announces the near completion of its droid program, expects to have a functioning droid military by January 2009. *Everetti government begins distributing the Nuclear Weapons Treaty to various world governments to bring an end to the nuclear age. Also begins signing treaties with nations to distribute Everetti technology. November *Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama wins November 4th elections in the United States. *Everetti military campaign in northern Pakistan has reached the one month checkpoint. Enemy death toll totals 1,076. Osama bin Laden still on the run. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. October *Everett bails out stock market, government takes control of failing companies. *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. *Prosecution of Wall Street CEOs for corruption charges begin in Everetti federal court. September *Hurricane season begins in Everett and the United States. *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. *Everett and United States Presidents and officials meet in Washington DC at the U.S. Embassy to discuss stock market crisis. August *Iran plunges into chaos. Russia sends aid to Iran. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. *Everett threatens Pakistan to cooperate in War On Terrorism. *Russia invades Georgia. Everett threatens Russians to stand down. 24 hours given. *Russia ceases invasion of Georgia for a day and continues invasion of Georgia. Everett declares war on Russia. 250,000 HADV2 droids move into Tblisi, Georgia. 750,000 droids hover above Moscow, standing by for orders. *Georgia liberated from Russian control. Russia loses over 500 nuclear launch stations at hands of droids. Russia given 48 hours to surrender. Russia surrenders and withdraws troops. Russian President steps down from office. *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. July *Everett celebrates five years of independence. *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *Russia speaks out against Everett's missile defense laser. *34th G8 summit held in Tōyako, Hokkaidō in Japan. June *Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. *Hezbollah is destroyed. *Israel is given control of Lebanon. May *Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. April *Everett withdraws all forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. March February January 2007 December November October September August July *Haiti joins Everett and becomes the 34th state. *Puerto Rico requests to become the 35th state of Everett. Puerto Rico becomes a state of Everett. June *Haiti goes into civil war. Turns to Everett for help. May *Everett deploys peacekeeping troops into Iraqistan. April *Iraqis become enraged with both sides of the war in Iraq. Northern half of Iraq secedes from itself and becomes Iraqistan. *U.S. military is kicked out of Iraqistan. Extreme tensions grow. March February January 2006 December *Saddam Hussein, former Iraq president, is executed in Baghdad. November *Everett declares war on Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. October *Nation of Belize joins Everett and merges with the state of Cancun. September *Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas of Mexico join Everett. *Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador of Canada secede to Everett. *Everett pays Canada $100 billion as aid for any damages caused by the loss of it's territories. August July *Canadian provinces of Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador go into states of civil unrest. June *Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo secede from Mexico and join Everett. May April *The Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas enter mass rioting against the corrupted Mexican government. March February January *Louisiana joins Everett. 2005 December November October September *West Virginia and Tennessee join Everett. August July *Hurricane season begins in Everett and the United States. June *The United States capitol is moved to Sacramento, California. May *Georgia, Mississippi and Kentucky join Everett. April *Virginia joins Everett. March February *North Carolina and South Carolina join Everett. January *Everett becomes the world's most powerful economic power. *George W. Bush inaugurated as President of United States for second term. 2004 December *One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake, epicentered just off the west coast of the Indonesian island of Sumatra, generates enormous tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. November October September *Alabama joins Everett. August *Hurricane season begins in Everett and the United States. July June *Cure to AIDS and HIV discovered in old U.S. medical records. Everett releases AIDS/HIV cure to public. Everetti government speaks out against United States for hiding cure. *The National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States (or "9/11 Commission") issues an initial report of its findings. *Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of former president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. May *Wisconsin joins Everett. April March *The largest expansion of North Atlantic Treaty Organization to date takes place, allowing Everett, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia into the organization. February *The CIA admits that there was no imminent threat from weapons of mass destruction before the 2003 invasion of Iraq. January 2003 December *Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in Tikrit by the U.S. 4th Infantry Division. *A massive earthquake devastates southeastern Iran. Over 40,000 people are reported killed in the city of Bam. November *Florida secedes from the United States and joins Everett. October *Israeli warplanes strike inside Syrian territory. *China launches Shenzhou 5, their first manned space mission. September *All Everetti troops and forces are recalled back to Everett. August *21 year old Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer becomes President of Everett. *The United Nations authorizes an international peacekeeping force for Liberia. July *Union of Everett declares independence. *15 states make up the new Union. Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Maryland, Delaware, Indiana and Illinois. *The sons of Saddam Hussien are killed by soon-to-be Everetti forces. *SARS is declared to be contained by WHO. June *The Group of Eight summit opens in Évian-les-Bains, France, to tight security and tens of thousands of protesters. May *U. S. president George W. Bush lands on the aircraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln, where he gives a speech announcing the end of major combat in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq. A banner behind him declares "Mission Accomplished." *High tension talks between the seceding states and the United States government end. The Untied Nations agrees with and sides with the seceding states. The new nation of Everett will become an independent nation on July 4th. April *The Human Genome Project is completed, with 99% of the human genome sequenced to 99.99% accuracy. March *War on Terrorism: Pakistani authorities capture Khalid Shaikh Mohammed, the suspected mastermind of the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks, along with money man Mustafa Ahmed al-Hawsawi. *The WHO issues a global alert on SARS. *2003 invasion of Iraq: Land troops from the United States, United Kingdom, Australia and Poland invade Iraq. *WHO doctor Carlo Urbani, who first identified SARS, dies of the disease. February *STS-107, Space Shuttle Columbia disintegrates over Texas upon reentry, killing all 7 astronauts onboard. *An arsonist destroys a train in Daegu, South Korea, killing more than 190. *An American businessman is admitted to the Vietnam France Hospital in Hanoi, Vietnam with the first identified case of SARS. WHO doctor Carlo Urbani reports the unusual highly contagious disease to WHO. Both businessman and doctor later die of the disease. *International talks are held at the United Nations about the seceding states of the United states. Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer speaks to the UN council, discussing evidence of severe government corruption within the United States. January *Iraq disarmament crisis: The leaders of the United Kingdom, Czech Republic, Denmark, Hungary, Italy, Poland, Portugal, Romania and Spain release a statement, The Letter of the Eight, demonstrating support for the United States' plans to invade Iraq. 2002 December *Fifteen U.S. states agree to the Secedition Act and commense talks with the United Nations. *Hundreds of thousands of pro-secedition protesters hit the streets across America. November *U.S. President George W. Bush signs the Homeland Security Act into law, establishing the Department of Homeland Security, in the largest U.S. government reorganization since the creation of the Department of Defense in 1947. October *Five U.S. states are called together by Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer to discuss government corruption and possible secedition from the U.S. government. September *Switzerland joins the United Nations. August *The 2002 European floods ravage Central Europe. July *The International Criminal Court is established to prosecute individuals for genocide, crimes against humanity, war crimes, and the crime of aggression. Crimes committed on or after this date may be prosecuted by the court. June *U.S. Vice President Dick Cheney serves as Acting President while President George W. Bush undergoes a colonoscopy. May *In the second round of the French presidential election, Jacques Chirac is reelected. *The US State Department releases a report naming 7 state sponsors of terrorism: Iran, Iraq, Cuba, Libya, North Korea, Sudan, and Syria. April March *U.S. invasion of Afghanistan: In eastern Afghanistan, Operation Anaconda begins. February January *Euro notes and coins are issued in France, Spain, Germany, Italy, Portugal, Greece, Finland, Luxembourg, Belgium, Austria, Ireland and in the Netherlands. *The UN Security Council unanimously establishes an arms embargo and freezes the assets of Osama bin Laden, Al-Qaeda, and the Taliban. 2001 December November October *Federal officials announce the first anthrax attack in the U.S. *The United States invades Afghanistan, with participation from other nations participating in Operation Enduring Freedom. *The 2001 anthrax attacks continue as contaminated letters are mailed from Princeton, New Jersey, to U.S. Senators Tom Daschle of South Dakota and Patrick Leahy of Vermont. *U.S. president George W. Bush signs the USA PATRIOT Act into law. September *Almost 3,000 are killed in the September 11, 2001 attacks at the World Trade Center in New York City, The Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia, and in rural Shanksville, Pennsylvania after American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175 crash into the World Trade Center's Twin Towers in New York City, American Airlines Flight 77 crashes into the Pentagon, and United Airlines Flight 93 crashes into a grassland in Pennsylvania. *The New York Stock Exchange reopens following the attacks in New York. *The 2001 anthrax attacks commence as letters containing anthrax spores are mailed from Princeton, New Jersey to ABC News, CBS News, NBC News, the New York Post, and the National Enquirer. August July * The 27th G8 summit takes place in Genoa, Italy. June *An earthquake with 7.9 on the Richter scale, hits the south of Peru. May April March February *Likud Party leader Ariel Sharon wins election as Prime Minister of Israel. January *George W. Bush succeeds Bill Clinton; becoming the 43rd President of the United States. *An earthquake hits Gujarat, India, killing more than 12,000. 2000 December November October *In Aden, Yemen, the USS Cole is badly damaged by two Al-Qaeda suicide bombers, who placed a small boat laden with explosives alongside the United States Navy destroyer, killing 17 crew members and wounding at least 39. September August July *G-8 Nations hold their 26th Annual Summit. June May April March February January *Y2K passes without serious, widespread computer failures, despite fears to the contrary. Category:Future WorldCategory:Timelines